Parenthood: Romantic Confusion
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: Sequel to Parenthood. Max and Nikki's romantic drama may be over, but that just means it's Lovetta's turn to figure out what it means to be in love. And that means dating all three of her closest friends at once in a polyamourous relationship.
1. Sophomore Year

**Hey guys! The sequel to** _ **Parenthood**_ **is here!**

* * *

"…and then Ollie looked the lady dead in the eye and said, 'Just because Vetta doesn't look like me doesn't mean she's not my big sissy.' I swear, she had this look on her face like she was going to go on a rant."

"Racist-ass bitch," Leo commented, smirking.

The trio was sitting in Lovetta's room, the door cracked open for the sake of Max's sanity since his daughter had two boys over. Lovetta was sitting on her bed, while Leo occupied her desk chair and James was sitting on a beanbag chair that they'd stolen from Ollie's room. They were fifteen now and in high school. Time had been kind to Lovetta, who had inherited some of her father's height. She was two inches taller than her five-foot-five mother already.

As for Leo and James, they were both pretty much the same. Leo's hair was still brown and wavy, his skin still fair and his eyes still the same shade of green they'd been before. James's curly blonde hair was still fluffy and he still had a tan that made him look like he was from California.

"I bet your mom wasn't happy to hear about that," James stated.

"Oh, no, she wasn't the one who came to get us. It was Dad. When he got there, he tried to pick up Ollie and the lady was all like, 'Mr. Greene, tell your daughter that lying isn't a good habit' and Dad was like 'What did he say?' So I told him that the lady wouldn't let me pick up Ollie because we 'weren't family'. Dad then told the lady, ' _Excuse me_ , bitch, but they're _both_ my children' and the lady said 'Well, is your son adopted?' "

" _Never_ tell Max his kids aren't related to him," noted James.

"Yeah, she learned that when Dad started calling her a racist bitch who needed to start living in the twenty-first century instead of the twentieth."

The boys started laughing and she smirked.

"Needless to say, I don't think Ollie's going back to that preschool. Mom was _pissed_ when she heard."

"Yo," Max called from the doorway. "Either you guys are staying for dinner or you're going home. Take a pick."

"They're staying," Lovetta told her dad. "You got a problem with that?"

"Nope. Remember that they can't spend the night, though, because _that's_ when I'm gonna have a problem."

"You got it." Max exited the room and the two boys glanced at Lovetta nervously.

"What's with the new sleepover rule?" Leo inquired. "Your parents have never had a problem with us spending the night before."

"Yeah, but that was before the 'Puberty Troll', as Mom calls it, hit. Now Dad's saying you can't spend the night because you're fifteen-year-old boys and he knows how your minds work. I think he just doesn't want me alone with two boys at night."

"Considering your family history, that seems likely," James agreed. "I mean—gangs, kidnapping, death threats, extortion, coercion, drugs trafficking, teen pregnancy… you guys are like the after-school special to end all after-school specials!"

"I know better than to get wrapped up in all that." She bit her lip. "Speaking of that stuff, I saw on the news that Vihaan's getting executed at Super Guantanamo."

"Are you upset?" Leo wondered aloud.

"No, I'm not, but… he is one of the few blood relatives I have outside of Grandma Candy, Ollie, and my parents. It's just weird and awkward to think about, you know?"

"We get it. And we're here for you."

"Thanks, guys."

* * *

The first day of sophomore year rolled around the following week. Coral had come home full of stories about the reality show she'd competed on (she hadn't won the grand prize; some other girl on the show had) and ready to do more of the hell known as school. Lovetta was first to spot the theater geek and immediately ran to give her a massive hug.

"Coral!" she squealed.

"Hey, Vetta! How's it going?"

"Great! I'm ready for another year of hell! You?"

"Yeah! My brother's even letting me take my driver's test in a couple months!"

"I thought he wanted you to be chauffeured around forever because it was safer."

"That was before he watched me compete. He realized me being able to get around myself was a better alternative."

"Ladies," they were greeted by a black-haired boy they knew was on the soccer team. Both returned his greeting with annoyed, blank stares, which he took as a sign of flirting and made the 'call me' sign at Lovetta.

"Do you think my mom ever had to deal with this?" she sighed.

"I think your dad eliminated most of that from happening." She sighed dramatically and leaned against a lamppost. "It was a love story for the ages! The cynical and pessimistic boy, mistreated by the world and brought to a new home, fell in love with his peppy and optimistic childhood friend and started dating her when they hit high school!"

"Your point is?"

"Look, your mom never had to deal with this bullshit because she started dating your dad almost as soon as they hit high school, right?"

"Right." They started walking towards the school again.

"Well, the other guys knew better than to mess with her. They'd be risking the wrath of Max by trying to hit on her. Didn't your mom say that he was always protective of her and never let her get into a situation where she could be taken advantage of?"

"She did… but she also told me that she and Dad started fucking when she hit sixteen after two years of dating."

"I'm not saying _you_ have to have a boyfriend. I'm just saying that having a guy around to act as a buffer is good when you're a pretty girl. And you're a pretty girl." Coral was trying not to say something, but Lovetta caught her meaning.

"And my mom still kind of has a reputation for being an 'easy slut'?"

"I didn't want to say that, but… yeah. They might also think you're easy pickings."

"Yeah, if any guy tries that shit with me, you _know_ my dad will castrate him without a second thought."

"True. Hell hath no fury like Max Greene protecting his precious daughter."

"I don't think that's how the saying goes."

"It's not, I swear, but it works." She glanced around. "So, where are James and Leo?"

"Leo had to go in early since he's the sophomore class president, and James had to do something for his mom. Why?"

"Remember what I said about guys acting as buffers? We didn't deal with this shit first day of freshman year because we walked in with James and Leo. This year it's just us."

"Oh, that's true."

The two girls entered the building, both excited to start a new school year. They split up once they reached the main hall, since Coral had Orchestra class and Lovetta had History and the two classes were in opposite directions.

"Hey, Lovetta!"

She turned to see James walking up behind her.

"Oh, hey, James! What did your mom want?"

"She wanted me to start filling out job applications so I can help out with finances."

"Uh, so she wanted you to do that before school?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but my mom doesn't really give a fuck about my education. She wants me to live with her for the rest of her life."

"Aw. I feel sorry for any girl who dates you."

"How about you?"

"My dad's not going to let me date anybody, regardless of gender."

"No, I mean… do you want to go on a date with me? Just the movies or something."

"Oh… sure! But, wait. My dad's not going to let me."

"I figured, so I suggested to Leo that we double-date with him and Coral. He won't have a problem with that, right?"

"I don't think so. He just doesn't want me to end up like Mom."

"Married to your first significant other with two kids before you're thirty?"

"Pregnant and alone at seventeen."

"We're not going that far. It's just a movie and I'll have you home by ten. I promise."

"Okay. You, me, Leo, and Coral. A four-way date."

James found himself unable to oppose the idea.

* * *

 **Eh. I don't know what I'm doing.**

 **In other news (in case you didn't know from my story The Empire, which is an AO3 exclusive due to... content), I have a job now. I start next week, meaning I'll have even less writing time. Also, question for all of you: why the fuck do hurricanes continually hit my state? I live in the Southeastern United States three hours from the coast; that should explain my annoyance. Just this year we've had Florence and Michael. Watch—before the year's over, we'll have at least one more hit us.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	2. Dad's Approval

"How was school today, Vet?"

Lovetta grabbed an apple out of the bowl of fruit on the kitchen table. Her dad was home and her mom wasn't; that meant Nikki was at work. Weird, considering Lovetta had memorized Nikki's work schedule and she didn't work Mondays.

"It was fine. I saw Tammy Parker punch Cynthia Warner in the cafeteria."

"Damn. What the hell happened?"

"Cynthia apparently started flirting with Tammy's boyfriend over the summer and he dumped Tammy to be with her."

"High school drama is stupid, yet entertaining."

"We're all in agreement on that. Coral was laughing her ass off."

"She's got to know all about stupid yet entertaining drama. She was on a reality show over the summer, wasn't she?"

"Yeah. One that I'm not remotely interested in watching, even _if_ one of my best friends is on it. Reality TV is so stupid."

"Don't let your grandma hear you say that; she'll drag you down to her place and force you to watch a _Teen Prison Mom Wars_ marathon to prove how great it is."

"Where's Ollie?"

"He's taking a nap. Your mom had to go sort out a situation with a _platypus_ up at the state park. Apparently, it's an ornery motherfucker who tries to bite everyone."

"That's all platypi in the Sleepy Peak region."

"All the ones our family deals with, at least." She started to go upstairs, then remembered her conversation with James earlier.

"Hey, Dad, what's your opinion on… me dating?"

"Not a chance in hell, kid."

"Not even if it's not just me and the other person?"

"You're talking about a group date. Depends on who you're going with."

"James, Leo, and Coral. James asked me to go to the movies with him and invited Leo and Coral to make it less awkward. He promised that it was just a movie and that he'd have me home by ten."

"I want that in writing."

"Dad."

"I'm serious."

"They're not going to let anything happen to me. Not after Daniel. And you know that if somebody tries something, Coral's going to kick their ass."

"Yeah. Just… promise me you won't go too far. It's just one date, right?"

"Right. Just four friends going to the movies. Nothing sexual about it."

"I'm home!" Nikki announced, coming through the front door.

"Hey, Mom!" Lovetta greeted her. "How was work?"

"Muack has been breeding, apparently; the platypus at the park was one of her kids. I handled it, though." She held up her hand, which had a slight bite mark on the back. "Still sweeter than her mom. Where's Ollie?"

"I put him down for a nap an hour ago," Max replied, getting up and crossing the room. They shared a brief kiss before Nikki set down her backpack.

"How was your first day of sophomore year, Lovey?"

"Great! I'm, uh… going to the movies with Coral, Leo, and James this weekend. It's a group date."

"And your dad agreed to that?" Max rolled his eyes.

"I only agreed because I know those three would rather die than let something happen to her."

"Aw." Nikki smiled, then her gaze turned to the stairs. "Hey, Ollie. You have a nice nap?"

"Uh-huh." Ollie came into the living room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Nikki picked up her younger child and he nuzzled his face into her shoulder.

"I'm going to get started on dinner. Lovetta, you wanna help?"

"I thought the barbecue was tonight."

"Shit. Right. Go get ready. It's your last chance to see Lizzie before she heads off for college again."

"Aunt Lizzie is too smart for college," snorted Lovetta, heading upstairs. Ollie wriggled in his mother's arms and she let him down so he could follow his sister.

"I'm proud of you, Max."

"What's there to be proud of?"

"I know you're protective of Lovetta, and I'm glad you're letting her grow up."

"She's fifteen. She doesn't need to start having sex until college."

"We weren't much older than her when we started."

"And you ended up pregnant and alone at seventeen. I don't want that for Lovetta."

"She won't end up like that. For one thing, we won't kick her out if she gets pregnant because that would be hypocritical of us." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're such a good dad."

"I've got you. There's no way I could do this on my own." He rested his hands on her waist, pulling her closer and planting a kiss on her lips. She flirtatiously thrusted her hips into his and he grunted, his hands traveling to her ass.

" _Somebody's_ excited."

"When my hot-as-fuck wife pushes her hips against me, yeah, I get excited."

"Can we skip the barbecue and stay home? Lovetta and Ollie can spend the night at David and Gwen's."

"What's gotten into you? You love going to David and Gwen's."

"Yeah, but…" She bit her lip. "We haven't spent much time together, just you and me and our bed."

"How about this—we go to the barbeque and come home after we eat, and you and I can spend the rest of tonight together."

"Yes." She smiled. "I am all for that plan."

"Then it's just you, me, and our bed tonight once we get home." They started kissing again, this time with more lust than love behind the action.

"Uh, oldest child in the room!" They turned to see Lovetta standing in the doorway. "Jesus!"

"You okay with staying at your grandparents'?" Max asked, he and Nikki pulling apart to face their daughter.

"I'll stay there once a week if it means you two don't get like this in front of me. Seriously, keep it in your pants."

Nikki laughed and Max smirked at Lovetta.

"Is that a promise?"

"Yes. Can we go now? Ollie's getting impatient."

* * *

James walked into David and Gwen's yard to see most of the family had already arrived. Lovetta was chasing her little brother around the yard, the four-year-old bouncing excitedly as his sister caught up with him. Max was talking to Nikki, seeming more happy than James had ever seen him. Coral was helping David at the grill. Leo was watching Lovetta with a lovestruck expression that James knew all too well. Lizzie was taking a nap in a nearby hammock.

"Hey, James!" Lovetta greeted him, walking over. Ollie had gone over to his mom.

"Did you ask your dad about this weekend?"

"Yeah. He agreed."

"He's letting you go out with us?" She nodded.

"As long as you get the statement about it being just a movie and getting me home by ten to him in writing."

"I'll type it up later. He seems like he's in a good mood."

"He and mom are going home after we eat to spend some time alone together. As a result, Ollie and I are spending the night here."

"So you have to stay with your grandparents because your parents want to have uninterrupted sex. Sounds better than staying with your grandparents so your mom can sleep off a hangover."

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that was my mom's childhood?"

"No, but it seems like your mom understands what I'm going through."

"Grandma Candy kicked Mom out when she got pregnant with me. That's about where it ends."

"Candy's a bitch."

"I learned that the hard way. She and Carl got divorced last year and she didn't waste any time in finding a new 'sugar daddy'." She shuddered. "I can't believe I'm related to her."

"Neil's not your uncle anymore?"

"No, he still is. He said that Nikki was his sister no matter what. And I'm glad for that because now I'm getting a cousin."

"Tabii's pregnant?"

"Yep!" She smiled. "She told us all last week. I must've forgotten to tell you."

"So, what movie do you want to go see?"

"Don't know yet. I was thinking an action movie. I have no interest in watching a rom-com."

"Good to know."

* * *

 **So, I apologize for me being so absent. I've been really busy, but the next few days should have a couple more updates. I'm on fall break at the moment. Hooray for college!**

 **Also, I have plans for a Max and Nikki subplot. Guess what it is and win the prize of invisible cookies!**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	3. Discussions

Max and Nikki were both smiling and panting as they laid down in bed. Just as planned, they'd come home from the barbeque after eating dinner and spent that time having uninterrupted sex—something they hadn't really been able to do since Ollie was born. They were usually dealing with the crises of parenting that came from having a four-year-old and a teenage daughter that resulted in them not having much one-on-one time with each other.

"We _need_ to do this more often," Max told his wife. She nodded in agreement.

"I think once a month should be good. Get it out of our system all at once instead of doing the quickies like we've been doing."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I just think the uninterrupted stuff is better." He smirked and kissed her.

"I couldn't agree more, babe."

"Mm."

"We'd better get some sleep. I don't know how I'll be able to, with Lovetta dating and all. I hope she doesn't think I'm being too much of a hard-ass."

"She won't. You're a great dad and she loves you." Nikki wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. "I love you, Max."

"You're being way more affectionate than usual. Is something wrong?"

"No…"

"Then what's up?"

"I… I want another baby." He jerked up and stared at her, shocked.

"Another baby? Why?"

"I just _do_. I know we're already happy with Lovey and Ollie, but I've been thinking about it for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"We're in a better place financially than we were when Lovetta and Ollie were born. I think we can handle a third baby." He took a deep breath, then looked into her eyes.

 _This is something she really wants._

"If you _really_ want a baby, I guess we can try…" Her face lit up.

"Omigod! Thank you, Max!" She hugged him tightly.

"You're gonna have to go off birth control for a while first. You know that, right?"

"I went off it two weeks ago."

"You _really_ want another baby that badly?"

"Mm-hmm. The first one we actually _planned_."

"Shit, that's right." He kissed her forehead. "Night, babe."

"Night, Max."

* * *

"I can't believe your dad let you go out."

"He just said yes because he knew you guys would rather break your arms than let anything happen to me."

"Especially after what happened with Vihaan," added Leo.

"That guy who just got executed at Super Guantanamo?" inquired Coral. "What's up with that?"

"He's my biological grandfather on my dad's side," Lovetta told her closest female friend. Coral raised her eyebrows.

"Jeez. That's rough, having a crime boss as a grandfather."

"Yeah, but we deal with it. Where the fuck is James?"

"I'm here!" The blonde ran up, panting from the effort. "Sorry, I had to run here. Mom wanted me to stay home."

"It's _rude_ to keep a girl waiting," Lovetta said in an exaggeratedly bratty voice. All four teenagers started laughing as they approached the ticket window. Coral pulled a debit card out of her pocket—her brother's way of tracking her allowance and spending.

Inside, James and Lovetta paid for the popcorn and drinks. Coral smirked at her 'date' as she caught him staring at Lovetta.

"I know you only agreed to this because technically, we're all on a date with each other. So you're on a date with Lovetta." Her voice was low so James and Lovetta couldn't hear.

"Okay, so _what_ if I did?" he hissed.

"It's fine. Just know that I doubt her dad would let any of us date her solo."

"I know. This is fine for now." He narrowed his eyes. "Wait, do _you_ have a thing for Lovetta?"

"Yep!"

"So you're gay."

"Nope. I'm pan. Nice try, though!" She smirked again, winking at him.

"Hurry up or you'll miss the movie!" Lovetta called.

Coral and Leo nodded at each other before following the object of their affections.

* * *

"Negative."

"How many of them are negative?"

"All of them."

"Isn't that fucking ironic? I can get you pregnant by accident no problem, but when we're actually trying, no dice." He swept the tests into the trashcan.

Nikki sighed and leaned against the bathroom wall.

"It's fine, Max. We'll just have to try again."

"And we'll keep trying until you're actually pregnant. It's not like the process isn't pleasant."

"I _love_ the process." She pressed her body against his, her eyes glazed with lust.

"Oh, I do, too, baby." He pinned her against the wall, kissing her desperately like they were two horny teenagers again. Neither heard the bathroom door open.

"Hey, Mom, I have a question about—oh, Jesus fucking Christ!"

The two turned to see Lovetta covering her eyes.

" _God_ , you can't wait until Ollie and I are out?! We _all_ use this bathroom!"

"I thought you were shopping with Coral," Nikki told her daughter, Max releasing his wife from his grip.

"I was about to leave, but I needed to ask you about something!"

"What is it?" Lovetta uncovered her eyes and glanced at her dad. He got the message.

"I'll go spend time with Ollie. This is a mother-daughter talk."

Nikki and Lovetta went into the teenager's room, where they sat down on her bed. Lovetta shuffled her feet awkwardly.

"What is it, Lovey?"

"Mom, I think I'm gay," she blurted.

"You _think_ you're gay?"

"Coral's always been really pretty, but lately, I keep thinking about how nice her ass is and stuff like that!"

"Hm. So you're gay. It's not a problem!"

"But that's the problem!" She lowered her voice. "I feel the same way about James!"

"Lovey, it _is_ possible to like both boys and girls. Remember Ered Miller?"

"The FBI agent who put Vihaan behind bars? What about her?"

"Well, before your dad and I got together, I had the _biggest_ crush on her."

"But… you and Dad got together when you were freshmen!"

"That doesn't mean we didn't have feelings for other people first. We actually took a break during junior year, during the fall. And… I was with Ered for a while."

"What made you go back to Dad?"

"There's a fine line between love and lust, Vet. Ered and I didn't have the same connection that I have with your dad. Plus, your dad gave me you and Ollie." She smiled. "You're a pansexual disaster, just like me."

"So… how do I do this?"

"Experiment! That's what your teen years are for!"

"Did Dad experiment?"

"One word: Neil."

" _Dad slept with Uncle Neil?!_ "

"During our junior-year break. Being bi or pan didn't stick the way it did for me."

"My family is fucking _weird_." She shook her head and stood up. "Thanks for the talk, Mom. I need to go rethink my entire world view now."

"Have fun!"

* * *

 _Experiment! That's what your teen years are for!_

 _You're a pansexual disaster, just like me._

 _It's not a problem._

Nikki's words rang in Lovetta's ears as she arrived at the mall with Coral. James and Leo were waiting by the doors for them, and a feeling of warmth spread through Lovetta's body as she looked at her three best friends.

 _Leo has beautiful eyes._

 _James has a nice ass and a great smile._

 _Coral has those amazing curves._

 _Holy shit, I'm lusting after all three of my best friends._

"Lovetta, you coming?"

She looked at James.

"Y-yeah, I'm coming."

 _How do I pick one…?_

* * *

 **Oh, poor Lovetta. She's screwed.**

 **I know I may have said previously that Max and Nikki have only slept with each other, but that is no longer the case. Nikki has also been with Ered, and she dated Harrison briefly during that same break with Max. As for Max, he fucked Neil a couple times and dated Sasha during the break. Max and Nikki just chose to go back to each other because like I said, there's a big difference between lust and love. You can have one without the other; they're not as connected as you think.**

 **If you guessed last chapter that the Max and Nikki subplot is baby number 3, you are correct! Nikki wants another baby, and this time they're in a better place to have one. They're not teenagers without a plan or former lovers hooking back up after over a decade of separation. No, this time, they're adults with stable incomes and two years of marriage under their belts (insert Lenny face here). A third baby isn't a bad choice!**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
